1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the storage and/or reproduction of information on/from an information carrier accommodated in a cartridge, which apparatus comprises
a chassis, PA1 a device for cooperation with the information carrier, PA1 a cartridge space for receiving a cartridge, which cartridge space is accessible via an opening in a wall of the apparatus, PA1 a movable gripper arranged in the cartridge space and adapted to grip the cartridge, PA1 a first mechanism comprising an electric motor and a wheel drivable by the motor, which wheel cooperates with an element for moving the gripper in an inward direction from a loading position, in which the cartridge can be inserted, into an operational position, in which the information carrier can cooperate with the device, and for moving the gripper in an outward direction from the operational position to the loading position, and PA1 a second mechanism adapted to move the gripper in an outward direction from the operational position to the loading position without the motor being energized.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from JP-2-236860. The known apparatus is a disk drive comprising a motorized loader and a manually actuated ejection button for ejecting a cartridge, which has been loaded into the apparatus and which accommodates a disk, in the case that the motorized loader does not function. The apparatus has a chassis and a cartridge holder which is movable relative to the chassis. An electric motor is mounted on the chassis to drive a gear wheel which is in mesh with a gear rack connected to the cartridge holder. By energizing the motor the cartridge holder can be moved from a loading position to an operational position. The known apparatus further comprises a mechanism for disengaging the gear wheel and the gear rack from one another and for moving the gear rack and, consequently, the cartridge holder in the outward direction. This mechanism can be actuated by means of a push-button on the outside of the apparatus. A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the overall height of the apparatus is large in relation to the corresponding dimension of the cartridge. Another disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the mechanism comprises a large number of parts. A further disadvantage is that by means of the eject button the cartridge holder can be moved only over a small distance.